The invention relates to a hammock assembly, more particularly to a hammock assembly with foldable left and right frames so as to facilitate transport and storage thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional hammock assembly 1 is shown to include a support frame 11 having two transverse bases 112 and a longitudinally extending U-shaped sheet-support 111 fixed on the transverse bases 112, and a bedding sheet 12 that is disposed above the support frame 11 and that has two opposing ends 122 fastened to top ends 113 of the sheet-support 111 via two sets of ropes 123 and rings 124.
One disadvantage of the first conventional hammock assembly resides in that, although the bedding sheet 12 can be detached from the support frame 11, the support frame 11 is difficult to transport and occupies a relatively large amount of storage space. Moreover, the support frame 11 cannot be detached into minor parts, and is hardly appreciated and liked by users.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional hammock assembly 2 is shown to include a base support 21 and a bedding sheet 22. The base support 21 includes two transverse parts 211, two curved support rods 212 fastened on the transverse parts 211, and two pairs of suspension rods 213,214 extending respectively and detachably from opposite ends of the curved support rods 212. The bedding sheet 22 is disposed above the base support 21, and has two opposite ends respectively and detachably fastened to the suspension rods 213, 214 of the base support 21 via two sets of ropes 221 and hooks 215.
Although the base support 21 of the aforesaid conventional hammock assembly 2 can be detached into minor parts so as to facilitate transport and storage, detachment of the base support 21 is both time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a hammock assembly which includes pivotally connected left and right frames so as to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages that are generally associated with the conventional hammock assemblies.
Accordingly, the hammock assembly of this invention includes: a left frame having a mounting end; a right frame having a mounting end and opposite to and pivoted to the left frame about a pivot such that the left and right frames are rotatable relative to each other between an unfolded position, in which, the mounting ends of the left and right frames are moved away from each other, and a folded position, in which, the mounting ends of the left and right frames are moved toward each other; and a bedding sheet disposed above the left and right frames, and having two opposite ends respectively connected to the mounting ends of the left and right frames such that the bedding sheet will be stretched when the left and right frames are disposed at the unfolded position and that the bedding sheet will be folded when the left and right frames are disposed at the folded position.